Break
by D4cHilliN
Summary: One shot! During the three years. Bulma and Vegeta share a little moment after he gets injured.


During three years and what not. Bulma and Vegeta share a little moment. :P

First Songfic! Tell me what ya think. (Sighs) Hope it doesn't suck...

* * *

_**Break**_

* * *

He was at it again.

Bulma growled angrily to herself and turned around in her seat at the kitchen table, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She could feel the vibrations coming from the GR, shaking the furniture ever so slightly. The blue haired genius rolled her eyes and sighed, standing up.

When was that man going to learn to slow it down?

He had been locked in that damn Gravity room for what seemed like days. And, Saiyan or not, Bulma knew that it wasn't good for him. But nooooo, whenever she tried to show him any kind of concern, he brushed it off and claimed that she was bothering him!

It wasn't the fact that he ignored her that upset her. It was the feeling that she truly cared about him that made Bulma nearly bite his head off. But why did she care? If he wanted to kill himself training then he could go right ahead and expect no sympathy from her!

But even as she thought this, she knew deep down inside that if the widow peaked Saiyan male ever worked himself to death, she'd feel empty. Empty enough to cause her heart damage. Empty enough to cry. Bulma sighed and put two fingers to her temple, mustered up some courage and marched out of the room.

_**Never feel alone.**_

_**Never feel there's no one there who cares for you.**_

_**When every door seems closed.**_

_**Mine is open wide for you.**_

Sweat trickled off a thick brow, splashing onto the solid floor of the Gravity Room. Loud breathing resounded throughout the space.

"Three hundred fifty nine." Came a strained grunt, as Vegeta pushed his weight down one only on his index finger and then brought himself up with the same finger as well, his other arm tucked neatly behind his back, teeth clenched, bare chested with loose black shorts on. He exhaled sharply, feet spread out behind him and leaned down for another push up.

"Three hundred sixty!" He groaned, pushing himself back up, breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his face. You have to keep going, he told himself angrily eye twitching, push yourself to the limit. You are the Prince of all Saiyans!

"Vegeta!"

The sudden voice made him lose all focus and his eyes widened and his strength gave way as he fell hard onto his chest, groaning. He looked up painfully and his eyes flashed with anger at the screen with the blue haired woman on it.

"What!?" He screamed, pounding his fist against the floor.

"You are working yourself too hard!" She spat back, just as angrily. His eye twitched and he contained another growl. Why did she insist on pestering him!?

"Woman, I am a Saiyan, there is no such thing as 'too hard' for me! Now, shut up and leave me be, you've RUINED MY FOCUS!" The look of hurt on her face made Vegeta's eyes widen a bit and before he knew it, the screen went black. He ignored it and got to his feet, wiping at his face.

What she considered helping, he considered bothering. What was it with these humans and their hearts? If she really wanted to do him a favor, then she could have built him a stronger machine to train in.

"You are the Prince of all Saiyans." He told himself hoarsely. "Nothing will stand in your way of getting what is rightfully yours. You will become stronger then anyone! You will surpass Kakarot! You will surpass that future boy!"

With his new found determination, he started to punch to the air violently.

_**I'll give you strength.**_

_**Restore your faith.**_

_**I'm the one who'll be around if it all falls down.**_

_**I will hold you.**_

Bulma clenched her hands into fist and stomped inside, mentally screaming and berating herself. Why did you thunk he'd want your help now after all the other brush offs!? Oh, that man and his pride and ego! "I'm the Prince of Saiyans." She mocked, trying to imitate his voice. "I am the strongest. I never grow tired. Blah. Blah. Blah." She came to a stop and rest on the wall, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Nothing could get through to him!

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot and pulled at her hair. Why couldn't he just see a nice gesture when it was thrown at him!? Why couldn't he take just one little ounce of help!! As she gnawed at her fingernails, something interupted her thoughts.

A loud explosion.

It shook the Capsule Corp building so hard, the pictures on the walls started to wobble and fall. Bulma gasped and slid down to the floor, covering her head and ears as the sound boomed throughout the house and blasted painfully into her ears. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up and slowly got to her feet, dazed.

A figure instantly flashed into her mind.

"Vegeta!" She exclaimed but before she could spin and run, something cut her eye and she turned to see none other then the short Saiyan male, standing with his arms dangling lifelessly at his sides, cuts, bruises and blood all over his body, breathing heavily with his eyes slanted so much, they looked almost closed.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he say anything, he passed out.

_**I'll be there if you break.**_

_**I'll be there if you crumble.**_

_**Come to you if you come undone.**_

_**Catch you if you stumble.**_

_**I'll do what it takes to put the pieces back in place.**_

_**If you break.**_

"Vegeta!" Bulma was by his side in an instant, flipping him over slowing and lifting him so his upper body was leaning against her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Vegeta! Oh my god, are you Okay?"

He wasn't moving. Wasn't talking. Wasn't anything. She stroked his face softly and couldn't stop the well of tears in her eyes.

"Ugg..." Came his strangled voice after awhile, slowly opening his eyes. Bulma smiled shakily through her tears.

"Vegeta, thank goodness, you're okay."

"I must train..." He said hazily, starting to stand up. Bulma's eyes widened and she held him firmly in place.

"No, Vegeta you're too weak!" She exclaimed. He growled and clenched his teeth.

"Would you let go of me...I must train! I must get stronger! Don't you see!? I do not need your help!"

_**Never feel ashamed**_

_**Never feel that it's weak if you should reach for me**_

_**When your chained by the pain**_

_**I'll be there to set you free**_

"Stop it!" Bulma told him angrily while he tried to struggle from her grip. "Please, just stop! You are seriously injured here Vegeta! How much is it going to take to convince you that you need to rest Hmm? Do you want me to break your arm!?"

"Bah!" He scoffed. "I am perfectly fine!"

Bulma threw her hands up in exasperation and he took the oportunity to shoot to his feet.

_**I'll give you love.**_

_**I'll lift you up.**_

_**I'm the one who'll be around if it all falls down.**_

_**I will hold you.**_

"I've told you once." He said in a grunt, holding his arm, one of his eyes busted closed. "And I'll tell you again! I am the Prince of S-"

"Saiyans." She finished quietly. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you must also know that a mere scratch cannot keep me down." He wiped at blood that had trickled down his chin. Before he could continue, he grunted angrily and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

_**I'll be there if you break.**_

_**I'll be there if you crumble.**_

_**Come to you if you come undone.**_

_**Catch you if you stumble.**_

_**I'll do what it takes to put the pieces back in place.**_

_**If you break.**_

He felt arms around him again and looked up to see the blue haired beauty hovering over him. "You call this a mere scratch?" A tone was so low and soft, he had to strain to hear it. Her face was filled with what looked like pain and anger.

"What do you care?" He snapped back. She seemed to be taken aback by his question, her eyes brows raising and her mouth coming open ever so slightly.

"I care because.." Tears had started to run down her face again and Vegeta furrowed his brow in confusion and surprise. "I care because I don't want to lose you. Please Vegeta, don't make me lose you."

The widow peaked Saiyan watched as more tears fell from her crystal blue eyes and swallowed hard.

_**But if there comes a time when I might need someone**_

_**Will you be there?**_

Bulma was so upset, she didn't feel his arms around her until she looked up. She gasped and sniffed, wiping at her tears and then buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not going to die." Was what he said lowly, pulling her tightly against his bruised chest. "Not now."

_**Say you'll be there**_

_**Be there if I break**_

_**Be there if I crumble**_

_**Come to me if I come undone**_

_**Catch me if I stumble**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at his stoic face and sniffed again, smiling. He looked down and smirked, wiping gently at her tears.

"I hate it when you cry." He sighed and she laughed lightly and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before he could protest or move away. Vegeta's eyes widened and his face burned bright red.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

_**I'll be there if you break.**_

_**I'll be there if you crumble.**_

_**Come to you if you come undone.**_

_**Catch you if you stumble.**_

_**I'll do what it takes to put the pieces back in place.**_

_**If you Break.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Was it bad or was it bad? xDDDDDDDDDDD Read and review my people! I luv ya guys. Peace!

-d4


End file.
